Celui qui t'aime
by Anais Malefoy-Nott
Summary: Un petit os sur les pensées décousue d'un Draco Malfoy ébranlé mentalement mais surtout amoureux. Sa dernière lettre. POV Draco Malfoy. Mon premier os !


Celui qui t'aime

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. Je ne gagne aucun argent à écrire, je le fais uniquement par plaisir.

Résumé : Un petit os sur les pensées décousue d'un Draco Malfoy ébranlé mentalement mais surtout amoureux. Sa dernière lettre. POV Draco Malfoy.

Couple : Draco/Harry à sens unique. Ceci contient des allusions à un slash, donc les homophobes, bye bye !

Note : Mon premier os ! Ecrit sur un coup de tête, il est court, mais je débute juste. J'aime beaucoup ce couple. Après tout, entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. (la citation originale appartient à Shakespeare).

Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

Les sentiments ont toujours été forts entre nous. Cela, depuis notre première rencontre. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette première rentrée à Poudlard. Dans ce compartiment, nos regards s'étaient croisés. Tes yeux m'avaient tellement marqué ! Aujourd'hui encore, chaque fois que je peux te voir, je les admire. Cette couleur profonde, si pure et dérangeante à la fois … Un regard envoûtant …

Mais peu de personnes ont réellement su voir à travers le masque de tes yeux. Car tes yeux, non contents de me noyer à chaque fois que les miens s'y plantaient, reflètent une myriade impressionnante d'émotion. Tes meilleurs amis n'ont jamais pu le voir, n'est-ce-pas ? Durant la première année, la peur, l'incompréhension, l'amertume aussi. L'amertume pour ta vie, l'amertume pour tous ces mensonges. Mais il y avait aussi cette petite étincelle de joie tintée d'impatience que chaque arrivant à Poudlard possède … Elle s'était très vite éteinte. Elle n'était déjà plus là en deuxième année. L'enfance s'est terminée si vite ...

Tu sais, j'ai toujours été inquiet pour toi. J'ai suivi tes aventures, folles et dangereuses, en ayant chaque fois un peu plus peur pour toi. Bien sûr, tu ne te doutais de rien. Comment aurais-tu pu ? Après tout, nous nous détestons, non ? Il n'y a que de la haine entre nous, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est ce que j'ai longtemps voulu croire. Je me rattachais à des illusions pour nier les sentiments contre nature que j'éprouvais à ton égard. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le droit ! C'était contraire à mon éducation, pire, à toute morale !

Bien sûr, au début, je ne m'en faisais pas. Je m'inventais des excuses, me berçais d'illusions, afin que la vérité ne m'atteigne pas. Les premières années, je voulais te protéger … Alors je me suis dit que si j'avais peur pour toi, c'était parce que je voulais que tu sois encore là pour nos disputes quotidiennes. Quand j'y repense, j'y étais attaché, à ces disputes. C'était elles qui me maintenaient en vie, en particulier quand j'ai eu 15 ans.

15 ans. C'est à ce moment que tout a basculé. Je crois que c'est cette année où je t'ai le plus détesté. Plusieurs choses me faisaient ressentir cela : d'abord, les sentiments que j'avais à ton égard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, n'en ayant jamais reçu de mes parents, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : les frissons quand tu étais proche de moi, et ce tiraillement dans mon estomac n'étaient surement pas dus à la haine. Je t'ai aussi détesté à cause de mon père. L'éducation qu'il me faisait subir, si l'on peut appeler cela une éducation, me transformait eu à peu en loque humaine. La fatigue et la douleur n'étaient pas supportables pour un gamin comme moi. Alors j'ai rejeté ma rancœur sur toi. Si tu m'avais serré la main, avant la répartition, rien n'aurait été pareil. On serait devenus amis, et tu te serais rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais non, tu as préféré la belette, comme j'aime l'appeler.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui a le droit à ton attention, à tes paroles, tes gestes, ton sourire ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? J'aurais pu t'apporter tellement plus que lui … Et puis, tu as bien vu comme il t'a tourné le dos à la première emmerde, non ? Les jaloux comme lui, ça ne court pas les rues … Jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné, je serais resté à tes cotés contre le monde entier s'il le faut.

Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Trop tard pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une relation amicale avec toi. Les choses ont trop duré. Je suis profondément amoureux de toi, mais tu as déjà la belette femelle. Tu l'aimes, ça se voit, même si je crois que tu es le seul à ne pas le savoir. Elle t'aime aussi, de toute façon. Quelles chances ai-je contre elle ? Qui choisirais-tu entre un haineux mangemort, même repentit, et une jolie jeune fille qui t'a toujours admiré ? La question ne se pose même pas. Je n'ai aucune chance. Je n'en ai jamais eu. La route tracée par mon père était tellement ancrée en moi qu'il aurait été impossible pour toi de me sauver dès l'instant où ses enseignements auraient commencé. Ce qui fut le cas dès la deuxième année. Mon étincelle d'enfance -bien cachée sous mon masque- n'éxistait déjà plus, tout comme toi.

Je crois que je n'en peux plus. Je n'en suis même pas sûr, serais-je fou ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus … Fou d'amour pour toi, peut-être. Mais pour tout te dire, je ne supporte plus ma vie telle qu'elle est. C'est un véritable désastre. Sans le soutien de mon parrain, je me serais écroulé depuis bien longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'il est mort, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me retient ici. Si je pars, tu ne le verras même pas, trop ancré dans ta petite vie de Sauveur parfait.

Alors aujourd'hui, je te le dis, ces mots sont les derniers que tu verras de moi. Je ne peux plus avancer, pour aller où ? A quoi bon. Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. Et même toi, l'âme charitable qui vole au secours de tout le monde, tu ne pourras me sauver. Car jamais personne n'est revenu du long voyage vers la mort … Adieu, Potter.

« Je suis celui qui t'admire de loin, sans oser franchir l'interdit. Tu ne le vois pas, tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis celui qui t'aime. »

* * *

Voila, c'est déjà la fin. C'était vraiment court, je le reconnais. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenu !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
